If pet owners do not properly clean their pets' ears, the animals may develop ear mites or an ear infection, which can be uncomfortable, emit a foul odor, and lead to a costly trip to the veterinarian. The traditional methods of pet ear cleaning can be messy. For example, traditional methods typically involve squirting liquid into the pet's ear. Then, a user has to use his or her finger and a cotton ball to clean the inside of the pet's ear. As a result, the user typically ends up with dirty fingers, messy cotton balls, and liquid on the floor or other surfaces. In addition, traditional methods of pet ear cleaning can be uncomfortable for the animal. For example, the liquid squirted in the pet's ears tends to startle them and can cause the pets to pull away, or even snap at the owner. An effective solution to prevent these problems is necessary.
There is a need for a pet ear cleaning device that can gently clean an animal's ears. The pet ear cleaning device includes a liquid release mechanism (such as a pump), a main chamber for the ear cleaning solution, and a disposable foam or cotton tip. This unique device may be appreciated by pet owners for its ease of use, and appreciated by pets for the comfortable ear cleaning experience it provides.